She's a Fujoshi!
by Eru-chii
Summary: Kise Ryouta - the kind of guy almost every girl dreams of. With that said, it's normal to think that charming his way to the heart of the girl he likes would be a piece of cake, right? RIGHT? But man, never did he expect that the girl he'd come to like wasn't one of those typical girls. After all, she's a fujoshi who sees him as a character from yaoi stories! (Kise x OC. R&R )
1. Heterochromatic Eyes

All of the audience's eyes were on him. May it be fans from Kaijou or the opposing school, they were watching him.

Despite this game being only a practice game against a second-rate high school in preparation for the Winter Cup, the real deal, there was already a swarm of girls watching him. Take note: HIM. Not that he's full of himself, but the girls were only cheering for his name.

"Kyaaa~! Go, Kise-kun!"

"Kise-kuuun! You could do it!"

"Kise-kun is so cool!"

He flashed his fans a heart-melting smile, which was responded by simultaneous high-pitched fan girl squeals, before stealing the ball from a black-haired opponent. He dribbled it away as his opponents chased after him. Of course, the opponents were no match for Kaijou's ace. He jumped up and slamed the ball into the basket. And right on cue - the timer buzzed. He fell with a wide grin as he wiped off his sweat with his blue jersey. Cue the eardrum-harming fangirl squeals.

"Nice job, ace!" one of his teammates greeted him with a wide grin. "Just make sure you'd play better in the Winter Cup!" He chuckled.

"Relaaax! We'd win it!" replied the blonde with a confident smirk.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Kise." Kasamatsu, the team's captain, approached him with much seriousness in his eyes. "We're also competing against your former teammates," he pointed out.

"I know, I know! Which is why I'm excited!" Kise smiled enthusiastically as a proof.

Kasamatsu sighed, annoyed that their ace didn't get his point and could be an idiot at times. He walked away to the shower rooms muttering, "You're hopeless..."

A hand then clamped his shoulder. Kise looked at the owner of the hand, turning out to be Yoshitaka, their handsome almond-eyed senpai who a ladies' man and yet he doesn't have a girlfriend. "Introduce me to them, Kise," he said with a stoic look on his face, pointing at the mob of girls watching Kise's every move. Kise smiled cheerfully at the girls then waved, triggering another set of fan girl squeals.

And that's where he first noticed her. Wearing a sleeveless orange lolita costume with black frills and having her silky long black hair up in two pony tails, she was simply staring at him with her sparkling heterochromatic eyes filled with wonder. One eye was crimson red while the other was yellow - just like Akashi Seijuro's. The only difference was there were clock-like markings on the yellow eye. _Is she related to Akashicchi? _Kise wondered.

"Any girl in particular, Yoshitaka-senpai?" Kise asked, placing his face next to Yoshitaka's ear so that he could hear through the squeals. He then noticed the heterochromatic girl perk up and look more excited, her eyes probably twinkling like stars by then. _What's up...?_

"I think that one's cute." The senior pointed to the area where the girl in orange stood, still staring at them. Upon noticing that they were looking at her, she suddenly found the basketball court's floor really interesting. "The one beside the lolita girl," Yoshitaka added, taking the blonde's attention off the girl. "I played for her today." Kise could've sworn he saw a pink sparkly aura emanating from Yoshitaka like those in shoujo anime.

Kise hooked his left arm into Yoshitaka's right arm then went on their way to the girls as if they were taking a leisurely stroll through the park. Some girls made way for them while the others approached them, telling them (especially Kise) how awesome and amazing they played. Others asked for his autograph on magazine pages where he's featured. After entertaining most of them, they finally got to approach the bespectacled girl Yoshitaka was referring to. Miss Lolita, as Kise named her in his mind, was still there, staring at the two of them again.

"Hi there," greeted Kise. Miss Glasses blushed then replied with a soft "Hi, Kise-kun..." Yoshitaka unhooked his arm from Kise's. Miss Lolita checked the time on her wristwatch then slowly took a few steps backward, clutching a large illustration board.

"What's your name?" Kise asked with a friendly smile.

"Fujisaki Haruko..." the girl replied, obvious that she couldn't believe that Kise was actually talking to her. Through her glasses' thick lenses, the model could see her hazel brown eyes staring widely at him and his senpai. He couldn't blame her. Two jocks talking to a nerd at once? It's definitely her lucky day.

Kise grinned wider. "And this here is Yoshitaka Moriyama-senpai~" The senior smiled _handsomely_ at the girl then said in the most charming voice he could manage, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Fujisaki-chan." Surprisingly, his so-called charms worked. They started talking in no time.

Letting the two talk to themselves, Kise discreetly took a few steps away. He then noticed that Miss Lolita wasn't where he last saw her. His golden eyes automatically roamed the whole court, looking for even just the slightest sight of her but she was nowhere in sight. He sighed in disappointment. He really did want to talk to her.

And that started his interest in Miss Lolita.

* * *

><p>Classes just dismissed when Kise walked through the bustling hallways that'll lead to Kaijou's basketball court. Of course, being the model-slash-basketball-player-slash-popular guy he is, everyone gave way for him to pass through accompanied by fan girl squeals, looks of admiration, and envious gazes. He smiled at everyone nonetheless.<p>

He then passed by the Anime Club's room, catching a glimpse of a familiar orange lolita dress through the small window of the the room's door. He stopped walking, trying to get a better look of the dress. As if right on cue, a girl with long silvery white hair came bursting out of the room, bumping into him. He took a few steps backward due to the impact while the girl was about to fall butt-first to the ground if he didn't pull her up and helped her get back to balance.

"I'm sorry~!" the girl apologized with a sheepish smile as she gently held a black wig in her arms. Upon looking at Kise's face, the girl turned pale as her eyes widened with shock. Through her face, Kise immediately knew that it was Miss Lolita. Her left eye was red and the other was yellow with clock designs. "I'm so sorry, Kise-kun!" She frantically bowed a couple of times to show how sorry she was. "Did I hurt you somewhere?!"

Kise chuckled at her frantic movements which he found really cute. "Seriously! Don't worry about it!" he answered, laughing. He then remembered the reason why he was so curious about Miss Lolita. "But I do have a question, though... Do you mind answering it?" He beamed a billion-kilowatt smile which was sure to turn any girl's knees to jelly.

She stopped bowing then stared at him with wide curious eyes. "I don't..." she answered, unaffected by the model's charms, much to his surprise. But of course, he hid it very well.

"Are you related to Akashicchi - I mean - Akashi Seijuro? You both have those... differently-colored eyes," Kise asked, staring at her.

"Eh?" she tilted her head to the side. After a few seconds, realization dawned on her. "Ah!" She giggled. "I'm wearing contact lenses. The Anime Club needed some advertisement so I volunteered by cosplaying," she explained. "I'm sorry to disappoint, Kise-kun!" She bowed again then checked the time. "Please excuse me!" She bowed once again then ran off.

At that moment, Kise felt really stupid. Of course it was cosplay! What else could it be? He then faced the direction where she ran off. "Hey, wait!" Kise called after her.

Fortunately, she wasn't much of a fast runner so she heard him. She stopped then turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, too... and nice to meet you ... er...?" Kise, for an unknown reason, suddenly felt like asking her name.

She understood then bowed. "Mashiro Yuki. It's nice to meet you too, Kise-kun."


	2. Sneaking Out

**A/N: I wanna thank you those who noticed my story~! 3  
>Kise's POV for this one. I don't really know if I should stick to one POV or not. XD<br>Anyway, reviews please! _ *begs***

* * *

><p><strong>Kise Ryouta<strong>

I smirked mischievously the moment the school bell rang, meaning classes were dismissed and club activities were to start. I bolted up from my seat with my bag slinging over my shoulder then went straight outside, not letting anyone have a word with me. A few people looked my way with curious eyes but I paid them no mind. I ran stealthily out of the school premises, careful not to have an unnecessary run-in with one of my teammates. After reaching a few meters away from the school, I hid behind a thick tree to rest and catch my breath.

Man, I feel like I was a secret agent. James Bond, perhaps. I mean, we both have good looks and athletic skills.

Kasamatsu-sempai would surely kick my butt if he heard that.

Aaanyway. I put on my dark shades to cover my eyes, my brown checkered fedora hat to cover my noticeable blonde hair, and a blue checkered scarf to hide at least the bottom part of my face. And that's a part of Disguise 101: The Awesome Kise Ryouta's Way!

I don't usually wear disguises but when I do, it means I really need it. I simply can't afford being sidetracked by my fans or anyone else right now, considering that I'm sneaking out of school and skipping basketball practice and my photo shoot.

As I went on my way to the bus stop, people kept giving me weird looks - maybe because of the shades, because, well, it's not exactly the time of the day when you wear shades. Who cares, anyway? It's stylish and branded! It was given to me as a token of gratitude for a photo shoot I successfully finished! Some looked at me curiously, probably wondering if I'm some kind of celebrity who needs his privacy (which is true, in a way). Either way, I'm still... attention-catching.

Which is normal.

Another bullying attempt from imaginary Kasamatsu-sempai!

Not long after, I reached the bus stop where a few others waited. There were three girls wearing blue sailor uniforms from the same school, a couple (who looked like they were in a middle of a lover's quarrel since the girl acted as if the guy wasn't there while the guy stared awkwardly at her) who were both wearing purple uniforms, a middle-aged woman carrying a paper bag filled with groceries, and a brown-haired female Kaijou student ...staring at me.

Crap.

She was about to say "Ki" when placed my pointing finger to my lips and gave her a pleading smile. It took her about three seconds to realize what I was trying to tell her. She made a sheepish grin and tried her best to look away but I could still sense her staring at me even if I was watching the bus get closer to the stop each second.

"Kyaaa~! That guy looks cool, doesn't he?!" one of the girls told her friends... about me.

"I know! He reminds me of someone though..." one of her friends replied.

"Ah! That model who mainly models for Zunon Boy?!" the other remembered.

Whoopsies. I took a few steps away from the girls. Just arrive already, you stupid bus! My identity might get uncovered!

And just my luck. The stop light went on, letting lots of pedestrians cross the road.

"...Kise Ryouta?"

Goodness gracious. I took a few steps forward, getting to the edge of the waiting shed and anticipating the bus' arrival. The green light went on. Yes! Just a few more meters... come on...

"Kyaaa~! You're right!"

I could sense five pairs of eyes watching me - the three girls, my schoolmate, and the middle-aged woman. Being a model, I'm used to attention. But that doesn't mean I like it all of the time. Sometimes I hate it, and sometimes I'm perfectly fine with it. And right now, I don't like it. My fame tends to be bothersome a lot of times... but I love my fans. It's overwhelming when they show their admiration for me.

Man. Sentimental much? That was so gay. Forget about it.

The bus arrived. I was the first to get in it; the couple from another school went next. The others seemed to be waiting for another bus. But before the doors closed, I heard the three girls' realization:

"Wait, he IS Kise Ryouta!" All three of them gasped then looked into my direction through the plastic glass door of the bus. I shot them a friendly smile before they disappeared from my sight as the bus went on its way.

After a few short minutes, I arrived to my destination. I already took off my disguise exempting my scarf. I just think it looks kinda cool. . . or the anime my older sister was watching was rubbing on me since there's a dark-haired male character who always wears a scarf. No one approached me while I was in the bus - either they didn't know who I am or they didn't think of approaching me. It worked in my favor anyway.

The familiar scene of high school students wearing black uniforms leaving their school's premises welcomed my sight upon getting off the bus. It took some girls only a few seconds realize that it was me. What happened next? I was swarmed by my fangirls~! Some asked for autographs as others asked for pictures with me. I entertained everyone cheerfully with a smiling face.

"Thank you, Kise-kun!"

"Kyaaaa~! Till next time!"

"Bye-bye Kise-kun~!"

I waved to them before I went on my way to my real destination: this school's basketball court. I asked some girls for directions, leaving them starstruck when I followed what they said. (I'm not full of myself! I'm just stating the truth!) I soon found the gym, seeing the school's basketball team in the middle of their vigorous training led by their brown-haired female coach.

A certain male with sky-blue hair instantly caught my attention as he made one of his amazing passes that got me to acknowledge him years ago to one of his second-rate freshman teammate. How nostalgic.

And yep, you guessed right. I skipped basketball practice and my photo shoot today to visit Kurokocchi!

I simply felt like it. Teehee.

"Let's have a fifteen-minute break! Good job everyone!" their coach announced. Aida Riko, was it?

Everyone released relieved sighs then panted heavily, walking towards their bags placed on the benches to quench their thirst. My vibrant yellow eyes were completely glued to our former Phantom Sixth. When he finished off the water from his bottle, I saw my chance to approach him.

I cheerfully ran towards him with an excited grin of my face, exclaiming, "Kurokocch-!"

"Kuro-taaan!" shouted a familiar female voice, cutting me off. I suddenly stopped on my tracks when a familiar girl wearing Kaijou's gray uniform ran past me then practically jumped towards him, her long snowy white hair flowing behind her as she gave him an energetic glomp.

Mashiro Yuki? What's she doing here?

"Shiro-chan?!" Kurokocchi let out a surprised reaction. Mashiro-chan got down from his back then grinned ear-to-ear. A girl with long jet black locks wearing Seirin's female uniform trailed behind Mashiro-chan.

Wait, they know each other?! And... _Kuro-tan_ and _Shiro-chan_?!

"Kise-kun?" Kurokocchi finally sensed my awesome presence as he shot me a questioning look, tilting his head. Mashiro-chan and the other girl also turned around to look at me. And that's when I discovered Mashiro-chan's real eye color: a lively shade of purple. She stared at me with those questioning wide purple eyes.

So much for my flashy entrance.

"Yo, Kurokocchi!" I greeted coolly, saluting upwards with my two right fingers as I walked towards them. I also winked flirtatiously at the two girls to acknowledge their presence. Mashiro-chan beamed at me then slightly waved her hand. Her response was too calm, compared to a typical girl. The other girl's chocolate brown eyes were locked to my former teammate to notice. She doesn't have any interest in me. In others words, the two seemed immune to my charms. How was that possible?!

"What are you doing here, Kise-kun?" he asked me. Too cold! He also looked at Mashiro-chan. "You too, Shiro-chan?"

"You're too cold, Kuro-tan!" whined former Lolita-chan then pouted, vocalizing my thoughts. The other girl remained silent, smiling a little at Mashiro-chan's cute gesture.

I grinned then placed my arm around Kurokocchi's neck, pulling him closer to me. We're best of friends, anyway! "Mashiro-chan's right, Kurokocchi! Be more hospitable to your guests! We've come a long way, you know?" I looked at Mashiro-chan with a look of agreement. Her round lilac eyes were sparkling like the way they did when the first time I saw her. What's with her delayed starstruck reaction? She seemed to snap out of it upon realizing I was looking at her. She giggled then nodded in response. Weird.

"KIIISEEE!" I turned around towards the source of the voice - a tanned redhead with dark highlights. Kagamicchi. "Let's have a one-on-one! NOW!"

Seirin's Basketball Club's members were already watching us.

I let go of Kurokocchi then smirked. My competitiveness' level was rising each passing second. I tilted my head then made a taunting grin. "Are you sure, Kagamicchi? I've already beaten you once in one-in-one. I could always do it again~" Cocky? Maybe. I know they got their skills improved. But I'm sure mine improved more. A little taste of minor victory won't be so bad today.

"Tables turn, Kise." Kagamicchi seemed more fired up. Heh. "I'd definitely beat you now!" He gripped tightly on a Spalding basketball.

"Bring it on!" I walked towards him who was in the middle of the three-point line. I was already in my basketball mood. Energy reserved only for basketball ran throughout my body, ready to pound some sense into the challenger and show him who's superior when it comes to both skills and experience.

"K-Kise-kun's going with me today! Mou!" said Mashiro-chan, panic heavy in her manner of speaking. Eh? What? A smaller feminine hand held mine then dragged me out of the basketball court. I don't know how she managed to do that, but she simply did. "Yuu-chan has something to say, Kuro-tan! I'll leave her in your caaareee!" she shouted as she towed me away.

"Yuki-chan! Don't leave me here!" Mashiro-chan's friend, Yuu, called after her but it was too late. We were already getting through the school gates.

Wait, what just happened?


	3. After School Stride

**A/N: Longer-than-usual update! XD (Probably also boring. /cries.)**

**This chapter's told in the third person point of view - not centering on one character this time. Please tell me if it turned boring! I'll use the Third POV less next time...**

**Short Japanese Lesson! (You might need this.)**  
><strong>Mou = a Japanese expression. Somehow equivalent to "Argh!" or "Ugh!"<strong>  
><strong>Shiro = White<strong>  
><strong>Kuro = Black<strong>  
><strong>Onii = Big brother. Different honorifics may be used. In this story, "-chan" is used<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Kise-kun!" apologized the female freshman, bowing countless of times to show how sorry she was. Selfish as it might be, she just had to get her plan into action despite knowing that things were getting heated up between her schoolmate and her friend's tiger-ish teammate. "I really am sorry! I arranged plans today!"<p>

The model just laughed it off, knowing that there's no helping it. What's done is done. He did want to beat the crap out of Kagami through his elite basketball skills though. That was maybe a sign to show that he'd have to do that at the proper time - the Winter Cup. Plus, he'd be competing with his Kurokocchi again! So maybe Mashiro's interference wasn't so bad. "Don't worry about it, Mashiro-chan!" he assured with a friendly smile.

She stopped bowing, looking up at him with question in her eyes. "Are you sure, Kise-kun...?" she asked. The blonde nodded, grinning. She then thought of an idea. "I'll treat you to something to make up for what I did! I... I won't take 'no' for an answer!" she responded almost timidly, if only she wasn't staring up at his topaz orbs with that determined gleam in her amethyst ones.

He stepped back uncomfortably. As a guy who has his source of income, high allowance, and a history of girlfriends, he was used to treating the girl like a proper gentleman would. But, man, it really did seem like she won't let him disagree. "If you insist, Mashiro-chan..." He chuckled forcefully.

Mashiro let out a relieved sigh. "Where to?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Seemingly far-off memories flashed through his mind. The usually cheerful male flashed a sad smile. "Follow me, then!" he announced with fake enthusiasm before walking ahead of her. It was her confused eyes which followed him first before she actually did, reluctantly.

She caught up to him, walking by his side as she did her best to keep up with his pace. She looked up to the blonde wearing a gentle smile as his eyes only looked ahead - probably remembering something. "Where are we going, Kise-kun?" she asked anyway, snapping him out of his mental time travel.

He looked down to his companion as they walked. He noticed how... short... her height was as they walked side by side, compared to him, anyway. She barely reached the height of his feet to his shoulders! He saw his distracted reflection on her wide amethyst orbs filled with curiosity. Did he seriously got those flashbacks like a sentimental female juvenile? He replied through a mischievous smirk. "You'll see when we get there!" he answered before walking faster. Boy, he loved making people curious and making himself seem like the mysterious type.

"Eeeh?" The albino girl pouted childishly before following the blonde. "No fair! I'm paying for it!" she complained, catching up to him. She tugged on his sleeve, making him look at her, his playful grin still plastered on his face. "Where?"

The player chuckled then grinned ear-to-ear. "Not telling!"

"Mooouuu!" the girl complained.

Kise laughed.

* * *

><p>This was not the kind of thing the teenage girl expected.<p>

She was expecting something grand - a five-star cafe or something - or just somewhere... guy-ish. With how Kise acted like it's a state secret, she sure expected something more for their destination.

"A... convenience store...?" Mashiro asked, tilting her head and looking at her companion with utter disbelief.

"Yeah!" Kise nodded with a cheeky grin on his face. "Let's go!" He went ahead enthusiastically, leaving the girl completely dumbfounded. She followed him after a few seconds, anyway.

There was nothing special in the convenience store's interior. It has automatic doors that opens whenever it senses someone in near it, a cash register on a counter in front operated by a cashier, two racks of magazines, newspapers, and other publications, isles for food and other necessities, and three refrigerators for drinks and two for refrigerated deserts at the back. It wasn't even larger than an average store. It was perfectly ordinary. They also passed by two convenience stores so the female wondered why they had to go to this certain store. Did they sell anything special or something?

The model went straight to the back. Of course, the anime club member followed. He walked towards one of the shorter and wider refrigerators and took out two pink ice creams on Popsicle sticks then showed it to her. "This is all I'm taking!" he stated, grinning. His companion only replied with a confused look on her face as if to say, "Seriously? That's it?". Kise chuckled. "Let's pay for them, Mashiro-chan!"

"If you say so. . ." she finally agreed, taking the ice cream from him. She also took a blue ice cream similar to his. Her male schoolmate followed her as she made her way to the line to pay for the sweet articles in the girl's arms.

Being the _gentleman_ that he is, he took the items carried by his companion. He grinned ear-to-ear, telling her not to worry about it. She thanked him with a grateful smile.

She then spotted the magazine rack and he swear her eyes definitely sparkled. He looked at the area where she was looking at and saw himself. He was on the cover of the latest issue of Zunon Boy where a special interview with him was included inside. He grinned without even realizing it, thinking how cool he looked on that cover as he held a basketball in one hand.

The girl tugged the tall guy's sleeve, showing him her puppy-dog eyes. She pointed to the magazine rack excitedly. "Could I please take a look? Pleeeaaase?" she pleaded.

Kise chuckled. So Mashiro's also his fangirl, eh? He nodded. "Sure, sure!" he answered enthusiastically. Maybe she's simply one of those fans who still get to keep their cool and restrain themselves from spazzing and fangirling in his presence. He grinned with utter satisfaction, thinking that his charms actually got to her.

Or so he thought.

Instead of taking a copy of the latest issue of the Zunon Boy magazine, Mashiro took a copy of Shounen Jump Weekly, a thick manga magazine. She beamed widely at the publication in her hands, staring at the cover which consisted of a male sky-blue-haired character wearing a white jersey as he held a basketball.

Kise' s jaw dropped, his expectations shattering before his eyes. He expected words of admiration from Mashiro right after she gets a copy of his magazine. He felt more disappointed than he should've been.

Then she noticed the image of her model schoolmate wearing stylish clothes on the cover of the magazine beside one of her favorite manga magazines. Excitement filled her chest as she grabbed a copy then raised it up in the air. "Kise-kun! It's you!" she blurted a little carelessly with a smile on her face.

Wrong move.

Kise obviously sensed what coming for he quickly passed the ice creams to Mashiro.

Two or three girls took copies of the magazine and got the model to sign it for him. A maximum of five went to get a picture taken with him. Soon enough, he was surrounded by a small group of fans. Some even came from outside the shop.

Shooting Kise an apologetic look, Mashiro took advantage of the commotion to pay for their snacks. She went out of the store and waited for her famous schoolmate.

For almost five or ten minutes, she remained seated on a bench in front of the store, reading the manga she just bought. Good thing the ice cream they bought wasn't the kind to melt easily. Though she was craving to eat the ice cream she bought for herself, she decided against it. It was her fault he got caught up with his fans, anyway; not immediately eating her ice cream was her self-given punishment.

Kise came out with an exasperated look on his face which immediately evaporated upon seeing Mashiro. "Let's go, Mashiro-chaaan~!" he said with an enthusiastic tone and a bright smile. She looked at him with worry before standing up and walking beside him.

As they walked towards the nearest train station, they ate their ice cream. Kise looked at the plastic where the magazines Mashiro bought was placed in. He pointed to it. "Have you seen my article, Mashiro-chan? Was I awesome? I got pretty cool shots in there!"

"Huh?" Her head went up, her eyes wide with wonder. She scratched the back of her head using her hand holding the plastic bag, smiling a little sheepishly. "To be honest, I haven't... But I'm looking forward to it now that you told me about it!"

"Oh," was Kise's reply, feeling a little disappointed. "I thought you read it..." He pouted like a child whose request was not granted.

"I really am sorry, Kise-kun! But I'm truly planning to read it!" a flustered Mashiro replied, sensing his disappointment.

He laughed. "It's not really a big deal! But... what plan were you talking about, anyway?" he asked, steering the topic away. He bit his ice cream then looked down to his companion.

"Ummm..." She thought for a while, contemplating if she could trust the guy with her little plan. But, oh well. _Kuro-tan may find out sooner or later, anyway_, she reasoned out in her mind. She stopped walking then gestured him to bend down and he did. "I'm actually trying to turn them into a couple."

"E-Ehhh?!" Kise exclaimed then stepped back out of surprise and slight disbelief. He couldn't really imagine his Kurokocchi getting his own girlfriend. He just... didn't seem the type. Plus, there's also their former pink-haired manager to worry about _if _Kuroko does get into a relationship.

"What does that mean?" she asked, feeling quite offended as she observed Kise's look of disbelief. Either he thought the little plan wouldn't work or he thought that the phantom-like guy has little probability to get a girl to fall for him. "Kuro-tan isn't that bad! He's got his charms!" she defended him.

Kise laughed due to her defensive response. "That's not what I meant!" He chuckled. "But... _'Kuro-tan'_? And he calls you... _'Shiro-chan'_?" he asked a question demanding an explanation that'll also answer the other questions in his head.

"Ah! Those nicknames? I made them up! I thought the contrasting colors of our surnames are kind of cool so..." She shrugged, licking her ice cream.

She just explained about the nicknames, not what's really behind them. It never really crossed Kise's mind that Kuroko would be calling a girl with a nickname made for only the two of them. Plus, it simply seemed unlikely! "You two seem close, calling nicknames like that... Did you two used to be in a relationship or something?" he joked.

"Relationship... I think we did...?" she replied thoughtfully.

Kise's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

Mashiro giggled. "Just for an hour though! Just some... pretend thingy. But we're just childhood friends! Onii-chan and Kuro-tan always plays basketball whenever Onii-chan has free time and I always watch them. Shigehiro-kun used to join them a lot of times..." She trailed off. Her face then fell, probably remembering a sad memory but she quickly recovered. "They're awesome!" She bit into her ice cream then immediately regretted it. "Cold cold cold!" She waved her hands up and down.

"A-Are you okay?!"

She nodded, laughing sheepishly.

Kise let out a relieved sigh.

"Anyway, Kise-kun, why did we have to go to that store? There are lots of other convenience stores," she asked, curiosity dripping from her voice. Even her eyes staring up at him conveyed the same feeling.

"Well..." He did ask her a lot of questions, so it was only fair that she'd ask him too. "My former Teikou teammates and I used to go there a lot," he explained, beaming brightly at her. "I kind of miss it."

Mashiro nodded. She knew how it felt. She missed her friends back in middle school. They all went to different high schools. What's worse, her best friend moved to Kyoto. Though she visits her once in a while, she still missed her friend. "I think Kuro-tan feels the same way," she said then smiled sympathetically at him, remembering the picture of the Teikou Basketball Team displayed in Kuroko's room. It greatly reminded her of a rainbow. She actually used to call them the Rainbow Team to tease Kuroko.

"Eeeh?! Really?!" Kise definitely got cheered up with what she said. Why, his reaction was similar to a girl who was smiled at by her crush! "Uwaaah! I'm so happy! Kurokocchi and I really are best friends!"

Mashiro laughed.

They then arrived to the train station filled with people. (Of course, they finished up their snacks by that time.) After doing the required procedures, they rushed to the area where they are to wait for the train. The train was already leaving in a matter of seconds. Out of impulse, he grabbed her hand not to lose her as they ran, Kise in the lead. Fortunately, they made it.

"Kise-kun... really... is... a fast... runner!" Mashiro said in between tired and heavy pants.

"Did I push you too far?" he asked, concerned. She didn't seem the athletic type... or he ran too fast.

She shook her head as she smiled reassuringly, leaning on the closed doors of the train. There wasn't really any free seats. "I'm actually thankful," she stated, catching her breath after.

Kise made his infamous fangirl-squeal-triggering smile. Mashiro, however, treated it as a normal smile and smiled back.

On the second stop of the train from where they got on, it was Mashiro's turn to leave. "Well then, see you tomorrow, Kise-kun!" She smiled cutely, waving at him, before she walked out of the train and into the platform.

"See you!" Kise replied, smiling. Unconsciously, he definitely looked forward to 'tomorrow'.


End file.
